


Long Hollow Night

by oleksiacois



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Face-Fucking, Ghosts, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, humiliation kink almost. more like an embarrassment kink maybe, or something functionally close to it, service top!sid, some of these happen in fantasy some of these happen for real who knows! its a grab bag baby, submissive!geno, thats not one of the sex tags except it kind of is, yay i get to use the sex tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleksiacois/pseuds/oleksiacois
Summary: Geno honestly isn’t sure why Sid has so much experience with exorcisms. He can only guess that it’s something to do with Sid’s Catholic roots, but it’s not really a question that gets asked. No one wants to acknowledge the possibility that they could wind up getting Possessed, but it happens. It happens to all sorts of people — even rich, famous professional athletes like Geno — and there are all sorts of people who know how to deal with it — including rich, famous professional athletes like Sid.The problem lies in the idea of Geno letting Sid chain him down to a bed, and trying not to pop a boner while he does it.





	Long Hollow Night

**Author's Note:**

> I might return to overhaul this some day in the future, but I really wanted to get this up for Halloween. So not only is this my first published foray into smut, but I also wrote it in a lot less time and with a lot less editing than I usually do. Sorry if it’s maybe a little choppy, but I promise there will plenty of more polished porn in the future.

The day after the Penguins are eliminated from the playoffs, Sidney shows up at Geno’s house with what looks like an overnight bad and a thick, leather-bound book tucked under one arm. “Hey, uh. Vyas told me you’re having ghost problems?”

Geno blinks, stepping back to let him in. He watches Sid scan the foyer as he enters and realizes, yeah, right, he should have expected this.

Yesterday, Geno had checked in with Dr Vyas thinking he was coming down with a cold, and been sent home with the diagnosis of an oncoming Possession. Vyas had said he’d send someone to help him through it — of course he meant Sid, the closest to an expert they had on the team.

Geno honestly isn’t sure why Sid has so much experience with exorcisms. He can only guess that it’s something to do with Sid’s Catholic roots, but it’s not really a question that gets asked. No one wants to acknowledge the possibility that they could wind up getting Possessed, but it happens. It happens to all sorts of people — even rich, famous professional athletes like Geno — and there are all sorts of people who know how to deal with it — including rich, famous professional athletes like Sid.

The problem lies in the idea of Geno letting Sid chain him down to a bed, and trying not to pop a boner while he does it. 

Whatever happens, Geno has a long night ahead.

“I brought supplies,” Sid says, hefting his bag so it makes a distinct clanking sound. Geno gulps. “I figure we should set up in a guest room?”

“Guest room?” Geno asks. He had planned on using his own bed — though now that he thinks about it, it might be better for his general sanity if they don’t.

“Yeah, uh, it can get pretty messy. I take it you don’t really, uh, know much about Possessions?”

“No. Not much.”

“Okay, uh. So Possessions aren’t actually — there isn’t a demon in you. Or a ghost, or any kind of spirit,” Sid explains, which is news to Geno. He’d thought that’s what Possession _is_. “There is one _around_ you, like, haunting somewhere you spend a lot of time. Usually your home. And it gives you this, uh, spiritual buildup, the more you hang around it, until you start getting symptoms and, eventually, that crazy bit that most people think a Possession is. That’s really just the final stage to get it out of your system.”

Geno blinks. “So — don’t need exorcism?”

“Oh, no, you gotta have an exorcism to get rid of the being, or it’ll just happen again after a while. But like — I’ll be exorcising your house, not you. You, you just have to wait it out. It’s a lot like getting food poisoning.”

“Okay... You say — messy?”

“Right, uh, well, the spiritual buildup leaves your body as ectoplasm. That’s the messy bit. Most people sort of — projectile vomit. I’ve also seen people cry it out. One time it came out of this girl’s ears—” Geno guesses he’s probably gone white, because Sid cuts himself off there. “Well! We’ll deal with that later. Come on.”

Sid already knows exactly where his guest rooms are and leads him upstairs, picking out the one with the en suite bathroom. “For cleaning you up after,” he explains, which Geno tries not to imagine.

Things get a bit harder — not yet literally, thank god — when Sid opens his bag and pulls out a set of chains, complete with leather cuffs for the ankles and wrists. 

“You set these up on the bed,” he instructs. “I’ll be right back.”

Sid swoops out of the room, leaving all the work to Geno, of course. Geno looks down at the chains and imagines being tied down with them — which he will be, and soon — and gulps. He wonders, feverishly, if Sid will let him keep them.

He shakes his head. He’s being ridiculous. No, worse, he’s being horny, and letting that make him ridiculous, and Geno refuses to be ruled by his dick.

Instead he focuses on — attaching the chains to the bed. Fuck.

He manages, somehow, and eventually Sid returns, carrying a pair of Geno’s sweatpants and one of his ratty t-shirts. “Here, change into these.”

“You go through my clothes?” Geno asks. And, also, “Why?”

Sid shrugs. “You’ll thank me later, probably.”

Geno shouldn’t have a problem changing in front of Sid — it’s something he does on a literal daily basis. For some reason he feels the need to turn away, now that it’s here, alone together in his own house, in a _bedroom_ , and not in a locker room surrounded by their rowdy, foul-smelling teammates.

If Sid thinks anything of it, he shows no sign when Geno turns back around, just gestures for Geno to take a seat on the bed. He does.

“Drink this.” Sid hands Geno an opaque bottle. It’s shaped a lot like a beer bottle, though he doubts Sid would be giving him alcohol at a time like this. 

Geno wonders, for a second, if it’s some sort of freaky, ghost-y magic potion. When it hits his tongue, though, it just tastes like water. 

It’s just at the moment he relaxes and stops giving thought to it that he swallows, and suddenly it feels like cold fire in his throat. Geno starts to cough, but Sid is quick to intercede.

“No, you gotta— you gotta drink it all,” he says. He takes the bottle in one hand and uses the other to grab Geno by the hair, holding him still. “Aw, jeez, I’m sorry ‘bout this, but it’s important,” Sid continues, tipping Geno’s head back and essentially forcing him to drink.

Geno tries to do as he’s told — or, honestly, he tries his best to sit back and let it happen. He trusts Sid knows what he’s doing, and it still hurts, but it’s a dull pain now, fading more and more the longer he drinks. He can feel a couple tears well up at the corner of his eyes.

“Okay,” Sid says as the bottle finally empties. “So, that was holy water. When it kicks in it’s going to, uh, jumpstart the whole process, so it’s important I tie you down now, before that happens. Uh, get comfy, eh?”

“I can do—” Geno starts, but Sid has already grabbed his wrist and locked the corresponding cuff around it. Geno sighs, leaning back into his pillows. He could have taken care of his ankles on his own, at least, but it’s not really worth fighting over. Sid probably has a whole routine in place around Possessions by now, and God knows that man can be stubborn.

Sid is as methodical about this as he is about anything, so just that first wrist takes him a while — longer than Geno would have taken, anyway. Sid tests the tightness against Geno’s wrist — loosens it a bit, then immediately tightens it again — then moves to where the end of the chain is attached to the headboard, and adjusts that. Geno is faintly offended. He attached that himself and it’s _fine_ , even if Sid doesn’t seem to think so. Finally Sid tests the chain itself before moving on to the ankle of the same side.

Geno closes his eyes and submits to letting Sid quietly arrange and tie down his legs. While Sid goes through his whole process, Geno notices himself shivering, just slightly, even though his body feels warm. It makes him strain involuntarily against the cuffs.

Sid grabs his final wrist, and Geno’s eyes snap open, because that _burns_. Not like touching a stove, but like holding ice cubes against your skin for too long. He pulls in a loud breath through his teeth.

Sid lets go. “You good?”

“Just _do_.” Geno wants that feeling _over_ _with_. But, at the same time—

There’s a part of his mind, for some reason, that’s waiting with anticipation to feel it again. His arm twitches, and the idea enters his mind to reach out to grab Sid himself.

Before he can think too clearly about that, the cuff is already over his wrist and fastened. Sid is managing to adjust it without making skin contact, and Geno is — weirdly disappointed.

Sid finishes and pulls back. “Okay, how do you feel?”

“Okay.” Geno shifts a little. “Little bit dizzy.”

“That’s normal,” Sid replies. He reaches out like he’s going to put his hand on Geno’s forehead, but stops short, wavering. “Alright, so the holy water should kick in any time now. I’m gonna survey your house for the, uh, the ley lines, figure out where to set up a ritual circle. Shout if you need me?”

“Okay,” Geno agrees, his voice already a little hoarser than before. He has no idea what ley lines are, or what a ritual circle involves. He guesses that’s why Sid’s the expert.

Sid leaves the door open when he goes. Geno stares after him for a while, then up at the white ceiling.

Well. Now he waits.

 

 

 

Geno can hear Sid puttering around his house while he lies there, mostly comfortable and increasingly bored out of his mind.

He considers calling Sid back just to talk to him for a little bit. Maybe he could ask for a glass of water.

It’s that thought that reminds him of the holy water and, more specifically, of Sid forcing him to drink it. His hand on the back of Geno’s head, tipping it back and making him swallow, even when he wanted to choke. 

The image enters his mind, unbidden, of Sid doing the same with his dick, feeding it to Geno until he gags. That’s — not something he had realized he was into, specifically, but his dick is twitching with interest at the idea of choking on Sid’s dick. Geno bites his tongue, glancing at the open door.

The thing is, of all the things Geno is into, Sid is number one on that list. That’s the only reason he can fathom that his imagination is running so wild; not only is he tied up, but he was tied up _by_ _Sid_ , who is somewhere in his house doing who knows what. He could walk in at any time.

Geno wishes he could just jerk off and be done with it — at this point it wouldn’t take much — but, of course, his hands are chained to the goddamn bed. He pulls at them a little and they go nowhere. 

His stupid dick just _has_ to be into that, too, and gets even harder. 

The tent in his pants is now completely unmistakable. If Sid came in right now, there’s no way he wouldn’t see it. He’ll think Geno is some kind of pervert, getting off on chains and leather, getting off on Sid himself; the locker room will never be the same again. He’ll never be able to strip out of his suit without being mortifyingly aware of Sid’s knowing gaze, knowing exactly how dirty Geno is.

Geno rocks his hips, searching for friction against his sweatpants. Jesus, it’s almost like a part of him _wants_ Sid to know — imagining that embarrassment is only making him hotter, making his need more urgent. And he still can’t reach his fucking cock.

Maybe Sid would do it for him, he thinks desperately. He did say to shout if he needed anything. Geno imagines it, calling for Sid just to beg him to get him off, the shame of it burning his face and filling out his dick even more. Maybe Sid would take pity on him.

Geno pictures how Sid would look between his legs on this stupid guest bed, and groans. His cock is straining even more at his waistband.

_“I can’t believe you got hard from this_ ,” his mental Sidney says, mouth hovering over Geno’s cock. That doesn’t help one way or the other, so Geno chooses instead to imagine Sid’s mouth closing around his length. Sidney’s stupid, beautiful mouth. God.

Geno moans, mind on an entirely new tangent now: Sid’s mouth, and how it would feel to kiss him. How it would feel to have Sid kiss his neck, or his chest, or anywhere. He imagines, briefly, curling his fingers into Sid’s hair, before he remembers his hands are still literally tied. Geno bites his lip, turning over the thought that Sid could touch his body any way he wants, and Geno would have no choice in the matter.

Suddenly his breath stutters, hips jerking, and an intense wave of feeling crests over him. He blinks. There’s a new, wet stickiness all around his crotch, and somehow that does nothing to make him less aroused. Geno cringes to realize he’s just come in his pants like a teenager.

And his dick is somehow _still_ hard? Geno lets his head fall back into the pillow, cursing aloud at this entire, stupid day.

To make it worse, he hears footsteps from the hallway, followed by Sid’s voice. “You good in there?”

Geno lets out an involuntary whimper. “ _Fine_.”

“You sure?” Sid, curse him, sticks his head through the doorway. “The Possession should’ve hit by now. Any sign of it?”

“Uh,” he starts, but Sid is already coming through the door. Geno automatically tries to bring up his knees in the hopes of hiding his, uh, problem, but he’s caught by the chains and is startled into another whimper, which turns embarrassingly into a moan.

Sid freezes, halfway to the bed, and Geno can only watch as his eyes sweep down, down until —

“Oh,” Sid says, eyebrows high. “Well, uh.” He clears his throat. “Uh, other than... that, anything unusual?”

“What?” Geno asks, incredulous, but Sid only waits. “...No. No, just crazy horny, Sid, so horny I still hard after I cum in my pants, all normal.”

Sid, gratifyingly, goes bright red. “Jeez, you don’t have to— Okay. So.” He visibly steels himself, though Geno dreads to know what for. “I might have to ch— I’m going to have to check your semen.”

“Wh—” Sid interrupts him by reaching for Geno’s waistband. He yelps, flinching away, but of course, he’s stopped again by the chains. Sid gets the message, though, and pulls his hand back. “Sid! What!”

At the same time, he remembers his fantasies from earlier, of being unable to stop Sid from touching him however he wants. It’s so close to real, now, that his still-hard dick jumps in his pants. Sid’s eyes flicker down at the movement, and Geno a little bit wants to die.

Sid clears his throat, again. “Well, like I said, your body has to expel the ectoplasm _somehow_. I’ve heard about... this. It’s not common, but it happens.”

“This,” Geno echoes. 

Sid gestures at Geno’s crotch.

Geno swallows. Is Sid saying— “Okay. Fine. Check.”

He doesn’t dare look down as Sid reaches out and pulls his waistband away from his skin. He doesn’t need to know exactly what Sid is seeing, or how much of a mess he’s made of himself.

“Yeah, that’s, uh, that’s ectoplasm,” Sid says, dropping the waistband. When it snaps back, it hits Geno’s dick, punching out a half-moan. “Sorry.”

Geno curses. He curses his dick, for being turned on by this whole humiliating experience, and he curses Sid, for continuing to stand there and look at him. He needs some form of relief, but he’s not about to start humping the inside of his wet, messy sweatpants right there in front of Sidney’s eyes.

—even if there is a part of him that finds the prospect unreasonably appealing.

Damn his stupid kinks.

Sid seems — well, he seems flustered, but also deep in thought. “I mean, I shouldn’t untie you, just in case, but... anything that can help get it out of your system faster would be a good thing...” He squints at the wet spot over Geno’s crotch. “Which means you need to orgasm a bunch, I guess?”

“ _Sid,_ ” Geno says.

“Sorry.” Sid screws up his mouth. “Hm. Blowing you would be a bad idea — I mean, I shouldn’t be swallowing ectoplasm, that’s— Do you own any, uh, any sex toys?”

Geno can only stare. At what point did Sid make the logical leap to get _here_? “The fuck, Sid?”

Sid flushes. “Well! Unless you want to be here for hours, we should probably do _something_! What, I don’t know, what do you normally do? What, uh, gets you going? There’s gotta be something we can bring in—”

“You already here,” Geno snipes before he thinks. He mostly just wants Sid to stop talking.

“Oh,” says Sid. “Wait. What? Me?”

“Yes!” Geno answers, because at this point, screw everything. Maybe at least he can let Sid understand what he’s going through here. “You! You stupid, sexy man, I’m want you _years_ and now you look at my dick and ask me about _sex toys,_ because I have _ghost_ in my dick. Crazy.”

“You don’t have a ghost in your dick, I explained this,” Sid says, consternated, before he shakes himself. “I mean — oh. Really?”

Geno glares at him.

“Right, sorry. It’s just I didn’t — I didn’t expect, I mean, I also.” Sid stops, clears his throat. “I also think, uh, that _you’re_ attractive. I mean. I like you.” 

“You like me?” Geno asks, taken aback.

“You like _me_?” Sid returns.

“Always,” Geno says softly.

“Me too,” Sid says, smiling a little. “So, uh, if it’s okay—” 

Sid gives him a look, and Geno can barely believe this is happening for real, and not in another one of his fantasies. He nods, even though he’s not sure exactly what Sid has in mind.

Sid reaches over and pulls his waistband down until his dick flops out. After a second of thought, he moves up, and raises Geno’s t-shirt so that it bunches around his armpits.

Geno swallows. The situation has flipped, now, so that he doesn’t need to berate himself for being turned on by this. By being restrained and exposed in front of Sid. He’s such a mess, red everywhere with his lower half covered in — uh, ectoplasm — and totally helpless, too. Sid could use him in just about any way he wanted to.

Geno knows he wouldn’t, probably, but it’s a nice thought. Something to bring up later, perhaps.

“Do you want me to...” Sid makes the ubiquitous jerk-off motion, and Geno is nodding so fast he almost swallows his own tongue.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps. “Please.”

Sid bites his lip, only wavering for a second before wrapping his hand around Geno’s dick. Geno groans right away — that cold-burn feeling from before is back, intense and a little painful and so good. It’s got to be some kind of symptom of the Possession, but why it comes with Sid’s touch is a mystery to him.

Maybe Sid is just that good, he thinks. Like some kind of holy angel of sex. 

Sid strokes slowly, once, twice, and Geno is already spurting over his knuckles. Sid frowns at his hand, letting go so he can wipe it on the bedsheets.

Geno is still hard, though, and the urgency is only ramping up with each wave of pleasure. “Sid, Sid, Sid—”

“I’m here,” Sid says, taking Geno’s dick in hand again. “I got you.”

Sid starts rubbing his thumb in circles over the head, and Geno just about dies right then. It’s too much, but entirely not enough. His breath hitches and another, smaller spurt of ectoplasm comes out of him.

Sid keeps stroking, coaxing out a little more every time. Geno’s still miraculously hard, and his stomach is a complete and total mess. He’s growing oversensitive and starting to shiver.

The cold-burn has faded, and Sid’s touch is warm now. Geno wants to feel him all over.

“Get on top,” Geno says. He’s not entirely sure he’s making sense, but Sid lifts himself onto the bed and straddles him exactly like he’d wanted. Geno rocks his hips, slowly, dragging his dick against the rough material of Sid’s jeans.

“Jesus,” Sid breathes, leaning back to pull his shirt over his head. Geno watches appreciatively, still grinding against Sid’s own hard cock. “You’re getting ectoplasm on my clothes,” he complains, unbuttoning his pants now.

Geno’s dick is squirting just about constantly at this point. It keeps going even as Sid backs up to wrestle his pants off, possibly because doing so gives Geno a great look at Sid’s ginormous ass. Geno wishes he could get his hands on it, but, obviously, he can’t.

Sid crawls back on top of him once he’s down to his underwear and his socks. The grinding goes smoother against the cotton, and this time Sid is bent over instead of sitting up, placing his face right in front of Geno’s.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful,” Sid breathes, and flushes. “I—”

“Kiss me,” Geno demands, and Sid does, sinking into him gratefully.

Geno is trying to memorize this feeling — of Sid’s tongue in his mouth, cock rolling against his, tiny orgasms seizing him over and over again — when he has another idea. He wants to pull away, just to ask for it, but between the bed underneath him and the cuffs around his wrists he has no way to do so. He’s completely helpless, forced to submit for however long Sid wants to kiss him. It’s kind of perfect.

Finally, Sid pulls away for a breath and Geno says, quickly, “Cum on me, please.”

“Oh, wow,” Sid whispers, face glowing red. “Y-yeah. Yes. Okay.”

He pulls back again, pushing his briefs down to get a hand on his own cock. Geno effects a whine when he loses contact, which succeeds in getting Sid to lean back in. After a little maneuvering, Sid manages to get both their dicks in his hand and strokes them together. Geno moans, pleased.

“Kiss—” he starts, broken off by a gasp. “More kiss — please—”

Sid obliges. Geno unthinkingly moves to cup the back of his head, but is held back once again by the chains. God, it’s all so fucking good.

It takes a while of working their dicks together before Sid goes tense against him. He groans into Geno’s mouth, and Geno feels it as Sid’s cum lands on his stomach and chest, mixing with the ectoplasm already there. It pushes him over, again, and another, larger portion of ectoplasm joins the mix.

“Wow,” Sid says again, panting over him.

Geno sighs, eyes falling closed. The neediness is finally subsiding with that last orgasm, and now he mostly feels sleepy.

“Geno?” Sid says. He hums. “Okay, you take a load off, bud. I got this.”

Geno must drift off a little, because he only vaguely hears Sid moving around the room, and then, abruptly, nothing at all.

 

 

 

Geno wakes when something drips between his lips — water? The holy water, maybe, but there’s no burn as it touches his tongue. Geno cracks his eyes open to see Sid, clothed again, sitting over him with another bottle like the one from before.

“Feel anything?” Sid asks when he sees Geno is awake.

“No?” he hazards.

“Okay, great.” Sid caps the bottle. “Congrats, bud, you’re officially not Possessed.”

“Yay.”

Geno takes a moment to look around the room. The chains are completely gone, off to who knows where, and Geno’s messy clothes have been replaced by a set of clean pajamas, folded next to the bed for him to put on. Most of the ectoplasm on Geno’s body has been wiped away. If it weren’t for his nudity, you’d never suspect anything had happened here at all.

“You wanna shower?” Sid asks. “I cleaned you up for the most part, but still, you uh, it’d probably be for the best.”

Geno stretches and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He grabs Sid by the collar, pulling him in for a hard kiss.

“I shower,” he says against Sid’s lips. “You come?”

“Y-yeah,” Sid says.

Geno smirks, leading Sid into the en suite.

There’s no way Geno’s about to get it up again after all that, but Sid is another matter. Geno cleans himself while Sid undresses, and he’s hard by the time he’s naked, eyeing Geno like a cat after a canary. Geno feels a bit giddy with it.

When Sid climbs in with him Geno immediately turns the water off and puts him up against the wall, folding himself gingerly to his knees.

“I’m not sure you should—”

“Is fine,” he interrupts. It is. He can get away with kneeling on a hard floor every now and again, so long as he doesn’t make a habit of it. Sid is just a worrywart. Geno puts his mind to rest — or at least, forces him to shut up about it — by opening his mouth and swallowing Sid’s cock in one fell swoop.

Geno maybe has some practice with this. It’s no big deal.

“Oh my god,” Sid gasps. “How are you fucking real?”

Geno hums, making Sid swear. He can feel Sid’s hips twitch just slightly, but he’s clearly holding himself back.

It reminds Geno of earlier — when he’d been fantasizing about gagging on Sid’s cock. It’s a fairly big cock, proportionally, but Geno _is_ a pretty accomplished deepthroater. He could handle it, he thinks.

Geno pulls off, blushing wildly, and says, “Fuck my face.”

Sid’s eyes are wide. “You want that?”

Geno nods, face growing impossibly hotter.

“O-okay.” Sid audibly gulps as he reaches, slowly, for Geno, tangling his fingers into Geno’s hair. “What if, what if you need me to stop?”

Geno lifts a hand and taps Sid on the thigh, three times in succession.

“Right.” Sid tightens his grip, bringing Geno in closer. “Ready?”

“Mmm.” Geno’s cheek is rubbing against Sid’s cock as it is, and he’s honestly never been more ready for anything in his life. “Please.”

Sid feeds Geno his cock gradually, as if he hadn’t already seen how well Geno could take his length. Geno almost wants to complain, but at the same time, he can’t talk with his mouth full. Instead, Geno lurches forward, taking more before Sid can give it to him and hoping he’ll get the message.

Sid pulls him back by the hair. “Hey,” he protests.

“Sorry,” Geno says, not sorry. “Faster, Sid.”

“I don’t want you to choke.”

“I do. Please. Wanna gag on it.”

Sid takes a long, shaky breath. “Okay. Wow. Uh. That’s — that’s a lot, Geno.”

Geno’s face heats. “Sorry. Bad?”

“I just— I don’t know. I’d have to, uh, think about it. Maybe we can — compromise — let me?”

Geno nods, going lax and allowing Sid to take over again.

Sid feeds it to him just as slowly as before, and this time Geno just takes it, all the way to the base. He reaches it, finally, and waits for Sid’s first thrust.

It doesn’t come, though. Geno glances up to see Sid watching him carefully, making no move to chase his own pleasure, just holding Geno’s head around his cock.

Well, okay. If they’re gonna play like that, Geno can be patient. He focuses on breathingthrough his nose and continues to wait.

But, no matter how much experience Geno has, eventually his gag reflex starts to protest having something big and blunt in the way. The very second Geno cringes, feeling his throat start to constrict, Sid pulls his head off.

“Okay?” Sid asks him.

“Okay,” Geno answers between large breaths. One gets cut off in the middle as Sid leads him back onto his cock.

Sid repeats that on a cycle, holding Geno down for just slightly more than he can bear, then pulling him off for not quite as much relief as he really needs. He starts to get a bit lightheaded, drool and Sid’s pre-cum dripping from his chin. Geno thinks it’s just about perfect, but it becomes apparent to him after a while that Sid himself is not especially into it.

Geno taps out.

“Oh, god, are you alright?” Sid asks at once, releasing him.

“Good, great,” he says, because he wants Sid to understand that’s not the problem here. “I love. So good, Sid, thank you. You best for me.”

Sid’s cock, partially soft at this point, jumps visibly at the praise, confirming Geno’s suspicion — he did that entirely to cater to Geno’s taste, even if it maybe turned him off a little. _Stupid, sexy, solicitous man_ , Geno thinks fondly. _My turn now_.

“I best for you now, okay?” he says. “You relax.” And he swallows down Sid’s cock again.

“Oh,” Sid breathes, resting his hand on Geno’s head. “R-right, okay.”

He doesn’t have quite as much control over his hips this time, probably because he’s learned that Geno is more than fine with that. Geno sucks and bobs his head, fingers wrapped tight around Sid’s thick, gorgeous thighs.

Taking a cue from earlier, Geno pulls off to tell him so. “Love your thighs. Beautiful, so good, Sid.”

Sid groans, head falling back against the wall.

“And your cock,” Geno continues, because if Sid has a praise thing he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth. “Best cock, taste so good, love it in my mouth. Next time, you use best cock for fuck my ass.”

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking dirty,” Sid gasps, and Geno groans right back. “Do you— do you like that?”

“Yes, like everything, so good, Sid,” he answers, right before taking Sid in his mouth again.

It doesn’t take long after that. Geno buries his face right into Sid’s groin, nose deep in his treasure trail, as he comes straight down Geno’s throat. Geno swallows it happily.

“You’re so— wow,” Sid says after the fact, as Geno is wiping off his chin. “Uh. I need a shower for real now.”

Geno laughs and reaches over to turn the water back on. The spray hits Sid directly in the face, and he sputters.

“Real nice,” Sid says, but he’s smiling.

Geno stands up, giving Sid a kiss even as he half-heartedly protests that he’s got jizz-breath now. He decides then he’s gonna bully Sid into letting Geno soap him up and wash him down — though he doubts it will be a hard sell.

“I still have to do the actual exorcism ritual,” Sid muses, while Geno is rubbing soap on his pecs. 

He pouts. “Have to?”

“Yes,” Sid says, scandalized. Geno laughs at the look on his face. “We— we can have sex _without_ ghosts, Geno!”

Geno pulls Sid in and kisses him again. They definitely can, and they definitely will.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> drinking game version of this fic: take a shot every time someone blushes
> 
> Join me on my new rpf sideblog, oleksiacois on tumblr. I haven't used it much yet since it has approximately... zero followers, but I intend-slash-hope to use it to talk about my writing, post sneak previews, and answer questions from you, yes you, the reader! 
> 
> A final fun fact: this fic was originally saved under the name "hauntedjock.docx"


End file.
